Life is learn to be strong
by Asahi-Saigo
Summary: Short Story of Ordinary Senbasa Characters Life in University of Gak'kyuteki
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 : Freshman's Sunny Smile**

Hari yang cerah di Perfektur Kyoto, menemani seorang pemuda mengawali hari nya saat pertamakali memasuki universitas Gak'Kyuuteki. Dia adalah seorang Freshman yang periang, baik hati, taat, dan peduli pada teman teman nya. Gak'Kyuuteki ada lah universitas terelit dan tentu saja tak sembarang orang bisa masuk dan menjadi murid dari universitas tersebut, hanya orang beruntung yang dapat masuk kesana, semua murid universitas ini tergolong dalam kalangan kelas elit dan kaya raya. Freshman ini memiliki keberuntungan besar dapat bersekolah di universitas ini karena ayah nya adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan besar Matsudaira Ik'Kaku Juu serta pemegang saham terbesar ke 2 di Jepang.

Terlihat Freshman tersebut di perintahkan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya di depan kelas. Dosen pun berbicara pada Freshman tersebut, "silahkan anda maju ke depan dan perkenalkan diri anda kepada kawan-kawan sekelas anda" dosen pun mempersilahkan, Freshman itu pun bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan melangkah maju ke depan kelas, ia pun membalikan badan menghadap kawan-kawan nya yang berada di depannya.

"Saya Takechiyo Matsudaira, lulusan sekolah SMU Gakuen Basara, saya berasal dari Osaka-shi, dan sekarang saya tinggal di Kyoto. Salam kenal" takechiyo tersenyum pada kawan-kawan sekelasnya, semua perempuan merasa tertarik padanya dan tak hentinya memandang Takechiyo, lalu ia pun kembali menhampiri kursi nya dan duduk. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berbisik padanya.

"psst! Hei~ kau tinggal di dekat sini yah?"

Ieyasu pun berbalik dan menganguk, "iya, memang nya ada apa?"

"begini begini, aku punya job~ apa kau ter tarik?"

"huh? Apa?"

"hus hus~ nanti deh setelah pulang jam pelajaran Senpai Take, kita ngobrol sebentar"

"o.. Oke" jawab takechiyo yang meneteskan sebutir keringat di dahinya karena kebingungan.

jam pelajaran dosen Taku pun berakhir, dan bell mulai berbunyi. Takechiyo pun membalikan badan nya dan bertanya pada gadis tersebut

"em.. jadi bagaimana soal Job yang kau tawarkan itu?"

Gadis itu pun menjawab dengan muka girang "AHA! Pasti kau tertarik dengan yang ini! Detail kerjanya, kau Cuma jadi barista kok~ alakan kau punya pengetahuan tentang minuman saja~ bagaimana?"

"hm…" Takechiyo memejamkan mata dan mulai berfikir. "kenapa kau menawarkan pekerjaan ini pada ku?"

"lihat-lihat~ hampir semua wanita di kelas tertarik pada mu~ kau ini charming deh~ xD aku pun tertarik sih~" hidung nya mengeluarkan darah sambil tersenyum lebar.

"eh Eh~ jangan seperti itu~ engak begitu kok~ hhe berlebihan berlebihan ^^ baiklah untuk pekerjaan itu nanti akan ku pikirkan lagi.. hehe bye bye" Takechiyo pun lari meninggalkan kelas.

Sesampainya Takechiyo Di depan Rumah besarnya, ia terlihat kebingungan melihat banyak sekali mobil polisi dan satu buah mobil ambulan berjejeran di depan rumahnya, banyak sekali polisi mengeluarkan barang-barang yang tersimpan di rumah kediaman keluarga Matsudaira. Ia pun menerobos pintu belakang rumah nya dan mencari ibunya.

Saat Takechiyo menghampiri kamar Orang tuanya. Ia mendengar sura tangisan ibunya, perlahan ia menghampiri ibunya.

"I.. Ibu.. apa yang terjadi? Mengapa semua polisi ada di sini?"

Odaino yang duduk di lantai pun membalikan badan nya dan langsung berdiri, mendadak ia memeluk takechiyo, dan ia pun menangis "hu hu… maafkan ibu maafkan ibu.. hu hu hu hu"

Takechiyo yang terlihat kebingungan pun terluluhakan karena ibunya menangis dan mulai meredakan tangisan ibunya dan mulai memeluk ibunya "tak apa ibu.. tak apa.. apa yang sebebnarnya terjadi? Aku tak tahu alasan nya kenapa ibumenangis seperti ini?"

"ayah mu… melompat dari lantai 2 dan memdapatkan luka di kepalanya, terlebih ia harus membayar hutang kepada Perusahaan lain karena kemarin malam ayah mu bermain Judi di cassino. Ayah mu tidak pernah menceritakan itu sebelum nya pada ibu. Dan sekarang ayah mu… hu.. huhuhu.." Odainokata menangis seakan akan ada hal buruk yang telah menimpa suaminya.

Takechiyo pun berfikir pada hal negatif "apa… Ayah….. !" takechiyo pun membeku, badan nya terlihat melemah, ia mulai meneteskan airmata nya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seseorang berbaju rapi dengan membawa tab menghampiri Odainokata. "nyonya, bisa tandatangani surat berikut?" orang tersebut menyodorkan tab nya yang berisikan surat perjanjian.

Dengan wajah yang memperlihatkan bahwa fikiran nya kosong dan tertuju pada penderitaan dan ujian yang ia dapat, Odainokata menandatangani surat tersebut. Tiba-tiba, takechiyo merebut tab tersebut dari pria itu dan membanting nya kelantai.

Pria tersebut meremas kerah abju Takechiyo dan berkata "BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Itu perjanjian untuk menyetujui kontrak bahwa ayah mu telah membayar semua hutang nya dengan apa yang ia miliki! Segala yang ia miliki! Ia wajib membayar!"

Takechiyo terdiam dan pria tersebut melepaskan genggaman nya dari kerah beaju Takechiyo. Takechiyo melangkahkan kaki nya menuju ibu nya dan mengengam tangan ibu nya

"mari kita pergi dari sini ibu.."

Odainokata pun menganguk dan menuruti kata-kata yang anak nya ucapkan, mreka berjalan menjauh dari pria tersebut dan meninggalkan rumah nya. entah kemana ia pergi dan di mana bisa tinggal bersama ibunya. Rintik hujan pun menetes membasahi bumi, takechiyo dan ibunya berusaha mencari tempat berteduh, mereka berhenti di sebuah terminal bus dan duduk sambil menunggu rintik hujan berhenti.

Tiba-tiba sebuah bus datang dan berhenti di depan terminal tersebut, seorang anak laki-laki dengan mata polos dan rambut coklat keluar dari bus itu. Anak itu terdiam saat melihat wajah takechiyo, seolah tak asing baginya.

"I.. Ie IEYASU! Uwa! Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini! Ya ampun!"

"eh! Sanada! Kau Sanada kan?!" tanya ieyasu yang menunjuk anak tersebut

"ah~ ya! Ya benar! Bagaimana kabar mu? Ya ampun 8 tahun tak bertemu yah ^ ∀^ ah Ibu Odaino juga ,akin cantik saja hehe"

Odaino menjawab "bisa saja hehe"

"haha iya, bagaimana kabar Pak Shingen? Masih mengajar Di Dojo?" ieyasu bertanya kembali

"itu yah~ iya Oyakata-sama Masih sehebat dulu kok! Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin kemana? 0w0"

Sekejap senyum takechiyo terhenti dan ia pun mulai terdiam "Itu…."

"Ah baik lah baik! Hehe kalian sekarang ikut dengan saya ke Dojo oke! Ini pakai payung saya kebetulan saya bawa dua buah kok"

"ah.. terimakasih"

Mereka pun berjalan menuju Dojo Takeda. Sesampai nya di sana, mereka di sambut denga seorang pria berambut oranye dengan mata hijau memberikan handuk.

"ah~ selamat datang, kalian harus mengeringkan badan dengan handuk ini" pria tersebut memberikan handuk kepada Ieyasu dan ibunya.

"terimakasih anak muda" ibunya tersenyum pada pria itu.

"kembali ibu" pria itu pun tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba yukimura melompat dan menedang kepala pria itu. "Ei! Sasuke! Jagan diam terus di sana! Berikan the hangat untuk mereka! Serta yukata! Baju mereka basah Noh!"

Sasuke pun berbalik dengan wajah kesal "=_=" Iya iya! Cerewet!"

Sasuke pun menuntun mereka menuju ruang tamu dan mempersilahkan duduk. Ada seorang pria memakai wig merah yang bertanduk datang secara tiba-tiba entah dari mana asalnya

"SELAMAT DATANG DI DOJO TAKEDA! HUHUHAHAHAHA!"

"ya ampun~ tempat yang indah dengan orang-orang aneh mengerikan macam apa ini?" Odainokata berbisik pada Ieyasu

"hehe~ ini Kelas Dojo Karate yang aku masuki saat umurku 12 tahun, ibu tak ingat ya? ^^" "

"be-benarkah? Seingat ku sih~ pemilik Dojo nya tampan~ -_- bukan begini~" Odaino menjawab dengan wajah penuh kekecewaan

Takeda Tiba-tiba menyerongot "JADI! Sekarang aku tidak tampan yah?!"

Sasuke pun berbisaik pada Ieyasu dan yukimura "ah tinggalkan saja mereka~ =-= "

Yukimura tiba-tiba bertanya pada Ieyasu "Eh~ Ieyasu, kenapa kau ada di terminal bus dengan kondisi seperti itu? Ada apa sebenarnya?

"itu.. aku tak tahu sebelum nya ayah pernah bermain judi seperti itu. Ayah bertaruh uang berjumlah besar pada suatu perusahaan. Dan sekarang, karena ayah sudah tak ada lagi di dunia ini, semua hutang yang ayah miliki di bayar dengan harta dan benda yang kami punya, rumah pun ikut di ambil. Entah lah aku harus berbuat apa setelah ini…" jawab ieyasu sambil menghela nafas.

"sudah lah, jangan terlalu di pikirkan, untuk sementara waktu kamu dan ibu mu tinggal dulu di sini selagi mencari kerja" jawab sasuke menenangkan Ieyasu.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Ieyasu pun menganguk saja.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Ishida's boy**

Keesokan harinya, Ieyasu pun berangkat menuju kampusnya untuk memulai pelajaran. Setting menunjukan Ieyasu sedang duduk di kursinya yang terletak dekat dengan sebuah kaca lebar mengarah pada lapangan basket, ia hanya meratapi langit sore berwarna oranye. setelah kelas selesai, Ieyasu meninggalkan kelasnya. Saat ia berjalan, ia menabrak seorang laki-laki tinggi berambut putih.

**DUK!**

Semua buku yang di pengan laki-laki itu terjatuh berantakan. "BODOH! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Ini Skripsi untuk hari ini yang harus aku beri pada dosen!" bentak laki-laki itu dengan keras.

Ieyasu pun membantu nya membereskan buku yang terjatuh lalu memberikan pada laki-laki itu. "Maaf.. aku tak sengaja, ini skripsi mu"

Laki-laki itu merebut skripsi nya dari tanagn Ieyasu lalu mendorong kaca mata yang ia kenakan dengan ke dua jari nya yang lentik, dia hanya berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ieyasu.

"…. Hm.." Ieyasu hanya mengangkat sebelah halis nya dan mengelengkan kepalanya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"ngomong-ngomong soal skripsi… eh! Skripsi ku belum ku berikan! Aduh lupa!" Ieyasu langsung bergegas menuju kelas.

Saat ia membuka pintu, ia melihat laki-laki yang ia tabrak sedang memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Dosen.

**SRASH**

Terlihat sang dosen melemparkan Skripsi yang laki-laki itu berikan. Ieyasu terlihat terkejut dan langsung melangkahkan kaki nya beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Apa ini?! Aku meminta mu untuk membuat detail dalam tugas ku! Dan ini bukan detail! Hanya sampah!" amuk dosen tersebut pada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi nya dan segera membereskan kertas-kertas yang bertebaran di lantai.

"Benarkan tugas mu! Besok hari terakhir, jika kau tak memberikan skripsi dengan detai yang benar, kau tak boleh mengikuti pelajaran ku lagi!" ancam dosen itu.

Laki-laki itu hanya menganguk dan meninggalkan kelas. Ieyasu sempat bertatap wajah beberapa saat dengan nya, tapi laki-laki itu hanya memasang wajah dingin nya pada Ieyasu lalu meninggalkan nya. Ieyasu pun masuk ke dalam kelas untuk memberikan skripsi nya pada dosen.

"um.. nee~ sensei.. laki-laki tadi itu siapa ya?" Ieyasu bertanya kepada dosen.

"Ah itu Ishida Mitsunari, dia sering buat aku tidak puas dengan Skripsi dan tugas-tugas yang dia buat. Memang nya ada apa? kamu naksir?" jawab dosen itu sambil melihat-lihat tugas yang Ieyasu buat.

"ah.. tidak apa-apa pak~ ^^" (tersinggung sekali. Gue kan belum punya pacar~ di kira naksir cowok =-=")" seru ieyasu sambil mengusap-usap kepala nya.

"baiklah, tugas ini akan saya ambil dan saya nilai. Silahkan anda boleh meninggalkan kelas" jawab dosen

"baik sensei" Ieyasu pun membungkukan badan lalu meninggalkan kelas.

Saat Ieyasu sedang berjalan menuju gerbang keluar, terlihat laki-laki yang pernah di temui Ieyasu sedang duduk sambil merobek-robek kertas. Ieyasu datanag menghampirinya

"ano.. sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ieyasu yang kebingungan melihat laki-laki itu merobek kertasnya.

"…." Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam melihat Ieyasu. Tiba-tiba ia berdiri dan merkata "bukan urusan mu!" lalu meninggalkan Ieyasu.

"*sigh* apa sifat nya memamang begitu ya? Anak aneh" saat Ieyasu berjalan meninggalkan tempat, ia melihat laki-laki itu lagi di depan nya..

"(um.. Ishida-san?)" seru nya dalam hati, tiba-tiba sebuah truk pengangkut bahan bakar melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kepada mitsunari.

Ieyasu berteriak sambil mengahampiri mitsunari "I-ISHIDA!"

Saat Mitsunari melihat kebelakang tiba-tiba..

**CIIIT! Duk!**

Ieyasu mendorong Mitsunari ke tepian jalan, Mitsunari pun terjatuh bersamaan dengan Ieyasu  
"apa kau tak apa-apa Ishida-san?" Ieyasu bertanya.

"Jangan menempel begini di tengah jalan _imbécile(Idiot)_! BERKESAN YAOI TAHU!" seru Mitsunari yang berteriak-teriak memarahi Ieyasu.

"Gomennasai~^^"" Ieyasu pun bangkit

"lain kali jangan sok Heroin! Aku juga punya power untuk menghindar dari truk itu kok!" jawab Mitsunari sambil membersihkan bajunya.

"WOW! Ishida-san itu Spiderman ya?! 0w0" tanya Ieyasu dengan wajah polos.

"sudah jangan di bahas, aku mau pulang, _au revoir(Bye-bye)_ Matsudaira~" jawab Mitsunari dengan wajah mengkerut, lalu ia membalikan badan nya.

"hei! Dari mana kau tahu nama ku?" tanya Ieyasu kembali

"Tertulis jelas di name tag mu _imbécile_! =A=" seru Mitsunari dan wajah nya makin berkerut.

"Eh?!" lalu Ieyasu melirik name tag yang dia kenakan pada lehernya "I never Realizeed, I was wearing a name tag~" jawab Ieyasu sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya.

Mitsunari yang semakin Stres berbicara pada Ieyasu pun melangkahkan kaki nya lalu pergi meninggalkan Ieyasu "(aku harap kami tak akan bertemu lagi dalam kesempatan berikutnya!)" seru nya dalam hati.

"EI! EI! Ishida! Kita jalan sama-sama saja yah! Aku juga pulang ke arah yang sama kok ^^"

"_peu importe!_" Jawab Mitsunari dengan wajah super Bad-Mood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Hot Sensei? What the?**

alright... membuat Fanfiction tak semudah membuat sebuah Manga, ini chapter yang aku buat untuk mengasah skills Typing ku xD~ well, ceritanya tak jauh beda dengan seri Ouran High School (Everyone know this Manga?) tiap episode nya bercerita soal sekolah, kawan-kawan, guru, dan lain-lain.

gomennasai mina~ kalau ada typo-typo yang mengganjil saat kalian membaca Fic ini~ serta saia minta maaf jika fic nya masih garing~ (maklum~ masih belajar) karena "membuat Fanfiction tak semudah membuat sebuah Manga"**  
**

Hideyoshi : berapa kali luh ulang kata-kata itu *jambak rambut gue*

gue : Ampun kingkong! *memohon*

#slap #slap #slap

gomennasai Gaje sementara -_-"

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Hot sensei? What the?**

_(Universitas Gak'kyuuteki)_

Pagi hari di Universitas Gak'kyuuteki, Terlihat seorang pemuda berjalan sendirian menuju gerbang, yang tak lain adalah Ieyasu Tokugawa (Takechiyo Matsudaira).

Saat ia melintasi beberapa meter dari gerbang kampusnya, ia berpapasan dengan segerombolan anak muda yang memakai jaket berwarna hijau tua serempak bagaikan sebuah kelompok. Tiba-tiba saja salah satu anak dari gerombolan tersebut mendorong Ieyasu dengan sebelah tangan nya dengan kasar "Hei Kau anak Baru! Jangan anggap kau bisa berjalan dengan tenang begitu! Kau tak menyadari ini kawasan siapa hah?!"

"….. Apa maksudmu?" jawab Ieyasu kebingungan.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! ... Atau kau memang benar-benar bodoh? Hahahaha!" Jawab salah satu anak yang menyepelekan Ieyasu.

"Mari kita mulai bro!" Seru seorang pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan Ieyasu sambil mengayunkan sebuah Stick Baseball yang di arahkan pada kepala Ieyasu,

Ieyasu berusaha melawan dengan menahan pukulan dari stick baseball yang di ayunkan anak itu, mendadak anggota lain dari gerombolan tersebut menendang bagian perut Ieyasu dengan keras,

"Ugh!" Ieyasu terpental mundur dan memegang perutnya yang terkena tendangan, anak yang memegang stick baseball memberikan serangan mendadak kepada Ieyasu, kali ini pundak Ieyasu yang terkena hantaman keras dari pukulan stick baseball tersebut yang membuat Ieyasu terjatuh, tetapi ia hanya menahan rasa sakit dan berusaha untuk bangkit.  
"Masih belum cukup!" Ieyasu mengepalkan tangan kanan nya, lalu Ieyasu pun melemparkan sebuah pukulan keras tepat pada wajah salah seorang anggota geng tersebut, anak yang terkena serangan Ieyasu pun terjatuh tak sadarkan diri,

"Beraninya kau!" Anak yang memegang stick baseball itu memukul wajah Ieyasu sampai Ieyasu terjatuh kembali, Saat Ieyasu mencoba bangkit dengan menopang tubuhnya dengan kaki kiri, anak pemegang stick baseball tersebut menyerang nya lagi, kali ini ia melepas serangan bertubi-tubi yang di arahkan tepat pada punggung Ieyasu, semua gerombolan geng tersebut ikut menghajarnya dengan sebuah pukulan dan tendangan yang membuat Ieyasu terjatuh tak berdaya.

"Hahaha! Anak malang, siapa yang menyuruh mu untuk melawan kami huh?! Terima lah akibatnya" Seru salah satu anggota dari segerombolan geng tersebut. Mereka pun menertawakan Ieyasu yang terjatuh tidak berdaya.

Tanpa di duga, seorang wanita yang menggunakan topi menghampiri mereka, lalu menendang wajah pemuda yang telah memukuli Ieyasu.

"OYU!" Salah seorang pemuda berteriak memanggil kawan nya yang terkena tendangan keras yang di berikan oleh wanita itu,

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pemuda lain berteriak kepada wanita itu karena _shock _melihat kawan nya tergeletak tak sadarkan diri.

Ieyasu pun mengangkat wajahnya karena ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi, Wanita itu pun membuka topi yang ia kenakan dan melemparkan nya. dan tiba-tiba ia berkata

"Kalian semua! Aku skor selama dua minggu!".

"Se-sensei Saika! Ka-kami tidak bermaksud…" Ucap salah satu anggota geng terkejut,

Suasana pun menjadi membeku setelah kedatangan wanita yang ber profesi sebagai sensei di universitas ini. Magoichi pun mengambil hand phone genggam nya dan memainkan nya seolah ia sedang mencari sebuah file catatan "Tertulis jelas. Oyu Misha, Kinto Youuji, Hiruma Damon dan yang lain nya, 6 September, menganiaya seorang _freshman_ berna Hideaki Kobayakawa, 1 November, melakukan pelecehan sexual terhadap mahasiswi kelas D1, 7 November, Menghancurkan lemari perpustakaan karena berkelahi dengan seorang dosen…. Kalian lihat? Banyak sekali perbuatan kriminal yang kalian lakukan di kampus ini." Magoichi memperlihatkan daftar kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh para pemuda-pemuda tersebut,

"Ah~ jika kalian terus menerus melakukan hal yang seperti ini di kampus… tinggalkan lah kampus ini sekarang juga!" Ancam Magoichi sambil memperlihatkan tatapan tajam dan dingin nya kepada segerombolan pemuda yang berdiri di hadapan nya itu, Serentak mereka berlarian karena ketakutan. Magoichi pun membantu Ieyasu untuk berdiri, "Kau tak apa-apa? Fuh.. sepertinya mereka berusaha mematahkan tulang belakang mu ya? Untung saja kau tak mati haha" Magoichi sedikit tertawa,

"Ma-mati?! Ja-jangan bercanda sensei" Ieyasu mengangkat sebelah halisnya dan memasang wajah terkejut.

Magoichi pun berhenti tertawa dan menjawab "Itu pernah terjadi loh." Mendadak Ia pun memasang wajah menyeramkan dan aura berwarna nila keluar dari dalam tubuh nya "fu~ fu~ fu~" sebuah sura bermunculan entah darimana asalnya.

"(K-kowai sensei~ film yang tadi malam aku tonton itu beneran rupanya~)" Seru Ieyasu yang berbisik pada hatinya yang sudah ketakutan,

"ayo obati dulu luka mu!" Magoichi pun meletakan tangan Ieyasu pada pundaknya dan membawa nya ke Healthy Unit Room.

_(Healthy Unit Room)_

Sesampainya mereka Di Healthy Unit Room,

"Ya ampun.. di mana dokter Akechi? Apa dia tertidur lagi dalam ruangan istirahat? Ah~ kebiasaan buruk" Keluh Magoichi yang berjalan mencari-cari Akechi,

"Ya sudah, kau aku saja yang urus" Ia pun mnyuruh Ieyasu duduk di sebuah ranjang yang berada dalam ruangan, ia meletakan sebuah kursi di depan Ieyasu, lalu ia pun duduk di kursi tersebut sambil membuka sebuah kotak P3K. ia mulai melepaskan Jaket Ieyasu dan menyingkapkan baju yang Ieyasu kenakan dengan perlahan,

"um.. berbalik ke belakang" Suruh Magoichi sambil menaruh baju milik Ieyasu. Ieyasu pun membalikan tubuhnya ke belakang, dan Magoichi mulai meneteskan obat luka pada punggung Ieyasu sambil mengusapkan nya.

"ngomong-ngomong.. sensei.. mengapa mereka membuat geng seperti itu?" Tanya Ieyasu sambil membalikan kepalanya ke belakang.

"fuh… mereka hanya segerombolan anak-anak tak berguna. Mungkin merasa diri mereka sok keren. Jangan bergerak" Jawab magoichi sambil membalutkan perban ke tubuh Ieyasu. Tangan nya yang lentik mengitari tubuh Ieyasu seakan-akan meraba dada dan punggungnya,

**Deg deg deg deg deg**

Suara debaran jantung Ieyasu yang semakin menggencang, Magoichi memegang pundaknya dengan lembut, ia mengembuskan nafas di belakang telinga Ieyasu. Wajah Ieyasu semakin memerah karnanya, tiba-tiba,

**BAK BAK BAK**

"se-sensei! MAMA MIA! Apa itu tadi?!" Seru Ieyasu yang kesakitan sambil membalikan badan nya pada Magoichi.

"sebagian dari pengobatan traditional, kalau mau darahnya membeku harus di pukul-pukul pakai cutting board. Sini aku obati lagi" Jawab magoichi dengan serius sambil menggenggam sebuah cutting board, Ieyasu membalikan lagi wajahnya lagi dengan muka pasrah dan tangisan air terjun yang ia keluarkan.

"…Ku kiran sensei ini cewek lembut plus hot~ rupanya~" bisik Ieyasu pada dirinya sendiri,

"EI APA KAU BILANG TADI?!" Magoichi memukulkan cutting board nya semakin keras dan memasang wajah keji.

Terlihat seorang pria tinggi berrambut putih tertawa dengan perlahan di balik pintu ruangan kesehatan,

"OI KAU KIRA AKU TAK MENDENGAR MU?!" Magoichi melemparkan cutting board nya kepada kepala pria tersebut, Pria itu pun jatuh pingsan sambil mengeluarkan banyak darah dari hidungnya. Magoichi yang penasaran menghampiri pria tersebut, rupanya yang ia lempari bukanlah seorang murid, melainkan sensei Tenkai,

"Go-Gomen Sensei! Aku benar-benar tak tahu~" seru Magoichi yang terlihat panik atas perbuatan nya, Ieyasu hanya terdiam dengan wajah rata nya dan sekucur keringat mengaliri dahinya "Sou~ Universitas yang aneh~".


End file.
